Pogo Pandemonium
Pogo Pandemonium is a mini-game genre in Crash Bash. Along with Medieval Mayhem and Crash Dash, it is a mini-game genre not to be in the boss rounds because there's only four of them with their mini-game genres. There are four mini-games: Pogo Painter, Pogo-a-Gogo, El Pogo Loco, and Pogo Padlock. The objective of the game is to use jumping sticks to jump on squares to change them to the player's color. The player can collect speedy boots temporarily go faster or fire a missile to stun an opponent. The player can also take control of an opponent's route and keep jumping around until the time runs out. The cut Egyptian Pogo Pandemonium mini-game is the only known level from this mini-game genre to be cut out from the entire game. The Gem Challenges for Pogo Pandemonium have the player(s) decreasing their score instead of increasing it, with CPU players starting with fewer points. To win the Gem, the player must decrease their score to zero both before any opponents do, and before the time limit (which is more strict than usual; more so with two players) expires. In battle and tournament modes, the Pogo Pandemonium minigames are available from the beginning. Colors The following are the colors of the squares associated to the four players: *Player 1: Yellow *Player 2: Red *Player 3: Blue *Player 4: Green Character Abilities There are no character-specific abilities for this set of minigames, with the only exception being Rilla Roo having a slightly shorter jump animation and therefore faster movement speed in the original NTSC-U release of the game. Other than that, each character type has their own specific gear: *'Crash Bandicoot / Coco Bandicoot' - the bandicoots ride normal pogo sticks. Crash's is blue while Coco's is pink. *'Doctor Neo Cortex / Doctor Nitrus Brio' - the doctors use their jetpacks to jump between tiles. *'Dingodile / Rilla Roo' - the hybrids ride custom pogo sticks styled after Dingodile's Flamethrower. *'Koala Kong / Tiny Tiger' - the titans use spring shoes to bounce between tiles. Levels Pogo Painter This is a classic pogo level without special obstacles. The player can pick up: missiles that stun the opponents, speedy boots who make the player very fast, and arrows color whole rows of squares. Pogo-a-Gogo This a particular pogo level. In fact, to score points, the player has to enclose figures that have the center with at least one non-colored square. In this case, the center will change to the player's color and all of the player's squares will become points. In addition to speed boosts and arrows (some of which will color the entire row), there are two new items: the four way missile and the electro stun beam. El Pogo Loco In this level Ripper Roo comes in the arena periodically and lays out TNT or shoots missiles that stun the players. Sometimes Ripper Roo leaves a square (with four arrows in the four directions) that color in all four directions. If a player encloses an area, the center is colored. There are regular missiles and speedy boots also found in this level. Pogo Padlock This is the final pogo level. If a player hits an opponent with a missile, the player steals the opponent's square. There is also a padlock (which moves in the arena) that locks the player who picks it up's squares. There are also speedy boots. If a player lands on a square of his/her own color, the player's squares are all lost, unless the player is carrying the padlock. Video El Pogo Loco - Trophy - Crash Bash - 200% Playthrough (Part 36)|Trophy es:Pogo Pandemonium Category:Minigames Category:Crash Bash Category:Minigame Genres